Arc welding uses a power supply to create an electric arc between an electrode and a base material to melt metals at a welding point. Arc welding processes can employ either direct (DC) or alternating (AC) current, and consumable or non-consumable electrodes. The electrode is used to conduct current through a workpiece to fuse two pieces together. The electrode can also be consumed in some applications during the process to become part of the weld. In such an example, the electrode is generally rod-shaped to allow for a calibrated amount of material to melt per unit of energy delivered to the metal consumable. In order to enhance the weld process, electrodes are typically coupled with a flux material. In one example, the flux is disposed within a core and surrounded by metal of the rod-shaped electrode. In another example, the flux is adhered to the outer surface of the rod-shaped electrode via any number of known methods.
In order to accommodate operations at disparate geographical locations, arc welding materials are typically shipped to customers in containers of varying size and shape. Many materials are placed in crates or boxes and filled with packing material to minimize or prevent damage during shipping. In some circumstances, products are wrapped with layers of plastic material encapsulated with air, known commonly as bubble wrap, which helps protect the product from shock or impact. Other containers are filled with packing materials made from foamed polymers, such as polystyrene. These air filled “peanuts” also function to protect the packaged products by absorbing force thereby minimizing damage to the surrounding article.
In the case of welding consumables, however, electrodes are typically placed in direct contact with one another in containers. Electrodes are generally packaged within one size container based on weight. Utilizing this metric, however, can lead to inconsistent packaging as electrodes often have differing material density. Accordingly, the volume associated with the weight of electrodes within each container can vary from container to container. In one example, electrodes with a generally low material density can occupy a high volume of space within the container. In contrast, electrodes with a high average density can occupy a low volume of space within the container. In the case of low volume occupation, substantial movement of the electrodes can occur within the container, wherein flux which may be adhered to the exterior of the electrodes is scraped off, scratched or otherwise damaged during transport.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0205290, assigned to Lincoln with the same inventor as the subject application, described previous systems and methods to compensate for disparate volume on a container-by-container basis. The '290 publication describes a container insert to take up extra space that may be placed in the container intended for storage and/or shipment of material to an end user. The insert is generally longitudinal having a helical configuration that can be expanded and constricted for taking up different volumes of space within the container respective of the amount of material stored therein. The insert may also be elastically deformable or generally pliable and may absorb impact forces for preventing or minimizing damage to the material intended for shipment.
Such prior art systems and methods, however, can add unwanted expense to container costs for the transport of electrodes contained therein. Moreover, such inserts may not provide desired compensation in volume or location within the shipping container. Accordingly, what are needed are systems and methods to provide low cost volume compensation within containers to ensure that products stored therein are not damaged during transport.